This Much I Know
by thealmus
Summary: Sparks fly between Ivy League bound Rory Gilmore and "bad boy" Jess Mariano, complicating Rory's plans of perfection.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT Author's Note**: Hi, everyone! This is my first time writing fanfiction, and, really, my first time writing anything outside of research papers and essays for school; I'd appreciate feedback, but please don't be too hard on me, as I have little to no experience in writing. :) Anyway, this story is going to be a little different from the original Gilmore Girls series (which I, of course, don't own by the way) as far as timing. It is set when Rory starts dating Jess, but I am adjusting her age to make her a bit younger in order to have my story make sense. Everything in the series to this point has happened, except for the relationship with Dean. Rory and Dean had a thing, but they decided to be friends instead, so Dean is still in the picture, but not in the same way. He was her first kiss, but not quite her first love. For the sake of my plot, we'll say Rory is about to turn sixteen when she falls for the mysterious but totally sexy (don't even try to deny it) Jess Mariano. This brings us to our first chapter, set at Rory's Sweet 16.  
Happy reading, my friends!

**Chapter 1: The Happiest of Birthdays**

"I can't believe you're sixteen," Rory hears from where she is standing in her closet. "I mean, seriously, sixteen? It's time to start partying hard and getting drunk and making out with hot strangers. What a time to be alive!"

Rory couldn't help but laugh at her friend's excitement.

"I don't think we're quite there yet, Lane," she replies. "I'll have to work on the whole 'not wanting to destroy my life before it starts' thing."

"Yeah, and I'll have to work on the whole 'mom wanting to send me to bible camp every time I put on mascara' thing," Lane says with an eye roll.

Rory takes a deep breath before exiting her closet.

"Well, what do you think?"

Lane turns around to see her friend in a beautiful dark green silky top with long sleeves and a low neckline. The dark green goes nicely with her pale skin and dark hair. Paired with the blouse is a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that fit to the ankle. Rory shuffles her feet nervously, waiting for a response.

"Wow, Rory! You look amazing! Lane says excitedly. Her eyes pause on an important detail."

"What is it?" Rory anxiously asks.

"You. Have. CLEAVAGE! This is the best! We're young and hot! Woohoo!"

Rory and Lane laugh and dance excitedly, happy to be sharing moments like these together.

"Did I hear something about cleavage?"

Lorelai enters the room in a plain black form-fitting dress, witnessing the ridiculousness of her teenage daughter. She loves seeing her so happy.

"Wow, hon. You look great!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Rory says with a smile. "You do, too!"

"Right?" Lorelai responds, spinning around to show herself off. "Speaking of cleavage, you'd best put it all on display, because Jess just pulled in."

"Mom!"

Lorelai exits the room with a smirk and hurries to the front door, hearing a knock.

"Hey..." Jess says, not sure exactly how to greet his girlfriend's mother. He isn't quite sure if Lorelai likes him yet.

"Come on in," Lorelai says, motioning to him. "Rory's in her room."

"Is it okay if I give her my present now? It's kind of personal."

"Yeah, of course," she replies with curiosity in her eyes. "You should be quick if you want it to be private, though. Everyone will be arriving any minute."

"Yeah, thanks," he says and heads toward Rory's bedroom.

He leans against the door frame, quietly watching Rory chatting excitedly with Lane. He feels a small smile make its way onto his face seeing his girlfriend happy.

"Hey," Rory says, finally noticing him.

"Hey," he says, entering the room. Jess puts his hands on Rory's waist and kisses her cheek. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Rory says, a light blush heating her face.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit," says Lane awkwardly as she leaves the room and closes the door.

"I have something for you," Jess says, reaching into his coat pocket.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Rory starts. "We've only been together for two months and-"

"I wanted to," he says, instantly calming her. Jess pulls out a small gold box with a white ribbon and gently places it in her palm. "Open it."

Rory unties the bow and slowly opens the box. Inside is a silver charm bracelet with a single watercolor flower charm. She instantly recognizes the daffodil, as those are the flowers he brought her for their first official date. They've always been her favorite flower, and she now has even more reason to love them.

Rory remembers him telling her about the flowers.

* * *

_"How did you know daffodils were my favorite?" Rory asks._

_"It's a long story..."_

_Rory looks a little curious but doesn't push further._

_"I can give you the short version."_

_Rory gives a small smile and a nod, signaling him to go on._

_"Well, I knew I was interested in you pretty much since I met you. You were pretty and sweet and gentle, which were all things that I wasn't. I basically begged Luke to tell me everything he knew about you."_

_"Did he? Tell you everything, I mean?"_

_"No, not at first. I made a deal with him, though. I'd work in the diner, and I'd get paid hourly, but instead of getting to keep my tips, he'd tell me about you."_

_"But you guys make a fortune in tips at the diner; you've given that up...for me?"_

_"It was worth it," he says smiling. "He told me about your interests, where you go to school, and stuff like that. The one thing that really inspired me though was when he told me you love daffodils. That was the day, I decided. After my shift, I came and I asked you on a date. Afterwards, I sat in the field on the hill. I went beside the lake, beneath the trees. I sat for a few moments watching the yellow flowers fluttering and dancing in the breeze. They're beautiful and unique. They remind me of you, Rory."_

* * *

Rory smiles, looking at the bracelet. Inside the box is a card. In black ink reads "Let's build a world of daffodils that never fades and never dies."

"Jess...wow," Rory finally says, taken aback. "This is beautiful. The card, the bracelet, everything. Thank you."

Rory puts her hands on Jess' shoulders and leans in, her forehead touching his.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," she whispers and closes the gap between them.

The kiss is sweet, but a deeper, more passionate feeling lies beneath. Rory moves her hand to his hair, running her fingers through it before opening her mouth to invite him in. Their tongues touch and sparks fly. Rory feels pure desire in that moment. She moves a hand beneath his shirt and traces his stomach with her fingers. Jess gently pushes her away.

"Slow down there, tiger," he says with a smile. "We have a party to get to, remember?"

Rory giggles, but part of her wishes it could just be the two of them here. Another part of her is unsure of how she would feel if that were the case.

They hear voices outside the door, and they know that it's time to have some fun.

* * *

"Happy birthday, dear Rory; happy birthday to you!"

As everyone finishes singing, Rory can't help but feel perfectly content, enjoying being surrounded by the people she loves.

One pair of eyes catches hers as she blows out the candles, and her wish is that those eyes will stay in her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **So I realized that in the last chapter Rory said that she and Jess had been together for two months, but it is really five months that they've been together. I don't really know how that happened, ha ha. Sorry! Anyway...

Happy reading, my friends!

**Chapter 2: Maybe**

"You really want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"If you're not ready, we can-"

"Jess, I'm fine!"

It is a lovely day in Stars Hollow, perfect for the Candy Festival happening in the square. Rory stands in her entryway wearing a pink dress that is one hundred percent tulle and glitter. Fake sparkly lollipops adorn the waist. On her feet is a pair of metallic rainbow flats. The finishing touch is the fluffy pink tiara on her head.

"Okay, Candy Queen, let's get this show on the road," Jess says with a smirk.

"Let's do this," Rory says in response.

"Last chance to back out. Once you leave the house in that ensemble, there will be no escape. My offer of ice cream and a movie still stands."

"Nope. Ice cream and a movie after?"

"You won't have room for ice cream after the festival!"

Rory looks at him, seeming like she truly doesn't understand what 'not having room' feels like.

"I almost forgot I'm talking to a Gilmore," Jess says with a small smile.

Rory takes his hand and exits her home, slightly skipping.

"And there will be cotton candy. Oh, I LOVE cotton candy. And hard candy. And gummy candy. And licorice. And lollipops. Oh, and those little packets of sugary powder that you dip the candy sticks into! And maybe there will be snow cones. I know it's a candy festival and not a snow cone festival, but you never know..."

* * *

"Jess, I think I just gained ten pounds," Rory says on her way home from the festival, significantly more droopy than when she left.

"It's possible with all that sugar you consumed in such a short time. I'm honestly surprised you're still standing."

Rory glares at him slightly.

"Not that you look like you've gained weight! Wow, Rory, you look great! Did I tell you how splendid you look today?" Jess tries to recover.

They pass by Happy's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Ooh, ice cream!" Rory says excitedly and tugs Jess' arm.

"Rory, you literally just ate half the sugar to be found in this town," he says.

"But I look splendid, remember?" Rory says, batting her eyelashes.

Jess rolls his eyes and enters the shop with her. He knows very well he could never deny her when she looks at him like that.

"Two scoops of strawberry ice cream in a waffle cone, please! With lots and lots of sprinkles!" Rory requests.

"Anything else?" the girl at the counter asks, obviously eyeing up Jess.

"Yeah, one scoop of mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone, please. Hold the sprinkles," he jokes, and the girl laughs as if it's the funniest thing she's ever heard, much to the annoyance of Rory.

Rory clears her throat quietly, feeling like the girl must have missed her presence here entirely.

"And who might you be?" the girl asks, finally looking at Rory.

"Oh, uh...I'm the Candy Queen," Rory admits, a little embarrassed.

"The Candy Queen? Oh, how cute!" the girl says in a condescending tone.

"Isn't she though?" Jess says, stepping in. "She can also be very sultry and sexy, but all while staying classy, unlike some of us, hm?"

The girl rolls her eyes.

"It'll be $6.49, unless you want to leave a tip? Or maybe your number?" the girl says with regained confidence.

"Oh, yeah, here's a tip," Rory says as she receives her ice cream. "Have some self respect. And pull up your shirt. I'm sure it gets cold with your boobs hanging out like that."

Jess looks at his girlfriend in shock as she slams a few bills on the counter and drags him out of the shop.

"Hey, Rory?" he says.

"What?" she responds, still annoyed.

"That was awesome," he says as Rory looks up at him smiling. "And I have to admit, I was kind of turned on."

"Really?" Rory says with a smirk.

"Yeah, pretty much everything you do turns me on, but that was really something."

"I can show you something else," Rory says, trying to sound a little sexy as she seductively licks her ice cream.

"As lovely as that would be," Jess starts, suddenly rigid, "I have to go. Now. Bye."

And just like that, he's out of sight.

* * *

"I don't know, Lane. It was so weird," Rory says, laying on her bed next to her friend. "He just disappeared. That's been happening a lot lately."

"That is weird," Lane says. "I wonder why?"

"It happens every time I bring up something about...well, you know."

"What?"

"Come on, Lane. You know."

"I honestly don't."

Rory gives her a pointed look.

"Wait, you mean...sex?! What?! Rory Gilmore, you shady little lady!"

"Lane!" Rory says in an attempt to quiet her friend.

"I can't believe this!"

"What?" Rory asks defensively.

"Well, for starters, you're trying to get into your boyfriend's pants!"

"We've been together almost six months now! Our anniversary is on Friday. Besides, I can't help it if he's hot."

"You think you're ready?" Lane asks.

"I know I'm ready. I just wish Jess were, too. Every time I bring it up, he runs away or changes the subject. Maybe he doesn't want me..." Rory says, suddenly self-conscious.

"Of course he wants you! Rory, I've seen the way that boy looks at you. I don't think there's a single thing in this world that he wants more than you. Maybe he just doesn't want to scare you off. Testing the waters can be hard."

"You know, I didn't think of that," Rory mumbles, wheels turning in her head.

"How far have you gone with him?"

"Well, we've made out quite a bit and gotten a little...handsy," Rory says blushing. "He's put his hand on my chest- over the shirt!- and a little under my Chilton skirt, but that's about it."

"Maybe you just have to show him you're ready."

"You know, Lane, I think you might be right."

* * *

It's finally Friday, and Rory is adding the finishing touches to her little masterpiece. She made dinner for Jess for their six month anniversary. The chicken and vegetables are sitting on the table on display. The glasses are filled with sparkling white grape juice, and there are candles all around the kitchen. The radio is playing soft piano music from the corner of the counter.

Rory looks at herself in the mirror. She is wearing a black dress that hugs her in all the right places. It is sexy but classy. She is also wearing a pair of diamond stud earrings and a pair of black heels. Her hair falls around her face in soft dark waves. Rory touched up her face with eyeliner, mascara, and a bold red lip. She really does look sultry, but hopes that what's underneath the dress really puts her look over the top. She is wearing a black lacy push-up bra and matching panties with thigh-high dark stockings. Rory knows it may be a little much, but she wants to make sure Jess can't say no. She spins around one last time, nervous for the evening.

Rory has the lights in her room dimmed, hoping to set the mood. She washed her bedding and even added flower scented fabric softener. The bed looks cozy and inviting, and Rory hopes Jess will think so too.

The last detail Rory had sorted out was her mother's presence. Lorelai will be with Sookie all night, so the couple should have no interruptions.

Rory takes a deep breath and hears a knock at the door. She goes ss fast as her heels will take her, and her breath hitches when she opens the door.

Jess is leaning against the frame in a black button-up shirt and dark wash jeans. He looks absolutely breath-taking.

"Wow," he says, breaking the staring contest. "You look incredible."

Rory leads him into the kitchen.

"You made me dinner?"

She nods lightly and he smiles at her.

"No one has made me dinner since I was six years old," he says, and Rory smiles proudly.

"I'm glad I could be the one to break that streak."

"Me too."

They sit at the table and begin to eat. They talk about anything and everything; his family, her family, school, life in general. When they've finished eating, Rory clears the plates and refills their glasses.

"There's something I want to tell you," Jess says, and Rory looks almost terrified. "It's nothing bad; I promise."

Rory relaxes a bit, and focuses back on him.

"I had this whole speech planned out, but the truth is, I knew I wouldn't stick to it. There isn't a speech out there that is worthy of you. You're strong and beautiful and you amaze me every day. I know I'm not perfect. I know that this little jumble of words isn't perfect. But I love you, Rory Gilmore. This much I know."

Her breath is taken away for a moment, but she knows in her heart the way she wants to respond.

"I love you, Jess Mariano. This much I know."

They share the sweetest of kisses.

"Okay, this is going to sound a little weird," Rory begins, "but I want to have dessert in my room. Can you wait in there? I just have to grab it and bring it in."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Jess replies, a little confused, but he still disappears into her bedroom.

_Okay, Rory. It's now or never._

Rory stands in the kitchen nervously for a moment but suddenly finds a rush of courage. She shimmies out of her dress and takes a deep breath. Standing there in her bra, panties, stockings, and heels gives her a surprising thrill. With one last breath, Rory makes the final strides to her bedroom.

Jess is standing with his back turned to her, looking out the window. Rory finds the courage to speak up.

"Would you like some dessert?"

Jess turns around, and his eyes nearly pop out of his head. Standing in the doorway is his girlfriend in a lingerie set looking sexy as hell. He tries (oh, how he tries) to look away, to keep his eyes on her face, but the teenage boy in him takes over and allows him to rake his eyes over her body.

Rory can see his eyes growing darker, but she is still nervous, as he hasn't said a word.

"Jess?"

"Rory, I'm trying so, so hard to be a gentleman right now, but you need to put your dress back on or I won't be able to control myself much longer."

"Then the answer is simple: lose control."

That he did.

* * *

Rory wakes up content at first, but then something feels off. She feels a dull pain in between her legs and warmth coming from the right side of the bed. She looks over to see Jess sleeping soundly next to her, and she remembers the events of last night. All at once, she feels every kiss, every touch and the sensations begin to overwhelm her. Looking over at him, she sees the perfect image of happiness. He truly is beautiful and even more so when he sleeps. The stress lines disappear, and he's just Jess; he's _her_ Jess.

Rory sees his eyes start to flutter, so she quickly closes her eyes, feigning sleep. She has to fight a smile when he plants a kiss on the corner of her mouth. She ultimately loses opens her eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey..."

Jess thinks Rory has never looked more beautiful than she does in this moment. With her cheeks flushed and her blue eyes focused on him and her blanket around her waist exposing her chest, he truly believes she is a work of art.

Rory suddenly notices her being exposed and moves to cover herself with the blanket.

"What time is it?"

"Uh, it's 9. My mom will be back at 12."

"Ok."

There is a small silence, slightly awkward.

Jess clears his throat, successfully conquering his nervousness.

"So...last night," he says.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay? Are you sore? Is there something I can do?"

Rory is, honestly, shocked. She expected him to say that it was a mistake, that she wasn't good enough, that he wanted out.

"Rory?" he asks with more concern now that she hasn't responded.

"What?" she says, snapping out of it. "Oh, yeah, um, I'm great! Well, I'm good. No, I'm okay. I'm a little sore but nothing to worry about. Yeah, I'm fine. Good. Yeah."

Jess chuckles at her nervous ramblings.

"Okay, good," he replies. "I was really worried for a second there."

"Nope, all good."

Another awkward silence.

"Do you, uh...do you want to talk about it?"

"What?" she says a little more nervous now.

"Well, it seems like something is bothering you."

"Uh...nope." Rory hopes he'll just let it go, but she should know better.

"Damnit, Rory, I knew it! You weren't ready, and I totally pushed you. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you!" Jess says, frustrated.

"No, Jess, that's not it at all," she says, trying to soothe him. It seems to work for now. "I wanted it. I want it. I want this with you."

"What is it then?"

Rory knows she has to tell him, or he'll think that she regrets last night.

"Well, I've wanted us to be together this way for a little while now, but every time I brought it up, you'd run or change the subject. I thought maybe...I thought you didn't want me."

"Want you? God, Rory I don't think I've wanted anything more in my life! I knew though that I had to control myself, my thoughts, my...desires. I didn't want to pressure you into something you didn't want or to scare you away."

"Oh," she says, understanding.

With that confusion cleared up, the air feels a lot lighter for both of them.

"So, I know you said you're still a little sore. Would you let me maybe...help you feel a little better?" Jess asks, suddenly anxious again.

"Um...," Rory stops to think for a moment, "yes, I think I'd like that."

Jess smiles.

To her surprise, after his ministrations, Rory feels a hell of a lot better.


End file.
